Trouble and a Ninja redux
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: during the valley of the end battle some thing goes wrong naruto ends up in another world. what happened, what will he do, how will he get back if he even can? Rated m for later chapters. Under going severe rewrite.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or To love ru.

* * *

Drip Drip Drip.

"Where am I?" A young blond asked.

Drip Drip Drip.

"What happened?" He asked.

Drip Drip Drip.

"What's that sound?" He said.

The boy opens his eyes to look around. As he adjusts to the light he notices he is on a hill looking over a river and the dripping he hears is because it is raining. He tried to get to his feet and look around but as he started to stand his whole body is suddenly flooded with a crippling agony. Screaming bloody murder he fell again.

"_Okay then how did I get here? Last I remember I was fighting Sasuke by a waterfall and our attacks collided then a flash of white appeared then nothing."_ The young boy thought.

Just as he began to question he heard a woman yelling followed by a man returning the call.

"What the hell happened to this kid!" The man asked.

The blonde hearing this checked himself over and finds why he's in pain. His entire body was covered in huge bleeding gashes the largest being across his chest running from right shoulder to his left hip. His legs broken with the shin bones poking out from under the skin, his left arm numb his right arm bent at the elbow at a 90 degree angle away from his torso, and his whole body covered in smaller burn marks. The only reason he was still alive was because the burns cauterized most of the wounds, at least partially or he probably would have bled out in minutes.

"Just get him inside and call the doctor." The woman responded.

The man proceeded to take the boy to their home across the street from the river and lay him on the couch while the woman called their doctor to have the boy looked at. As they waited the woman looked the boy over. He was short, only between 140 and 150 centimeters tall, his matted blonde hair appearing to be spiky naturally by the few places that weren't clumped by blood with three lines looking like a set of whiskers on each side of his face looking like a cat, a dog, or a fox. Half an hour later a doctor arrived at the scene. The doctor was a woman with short red hair and figure that looked more like model than a doctor.

"Where is the patient?" The physician asked.

"Over here." The man told her pointing to the couch.

As the doctor started her examination she noticed steam rising off the child's body.

"What did you say was wrong with the boy when you found him?" Asked the doctor.

"Cuts, burns, and broken bones why?" The woman responded.

"Because the only injuries he has are broken bones and one large gash on his chest. It is healing so fast that it's actually visible to the naked eye." The doctor said.

"What?" the two exclaimed in unison. They looked over the doctor's shoulder and the boy had indeed healed from his burns and cuts. If you looked closely you could actually see the boy's broken limbs slowly shifting back into position and the bones in his legs moving back to where they were supposed to be, but even that wasn't the weirdest part. No the weirdest part was the red glowing light covering his body and the steam rising from his wounds as he healed.

"What's happening to him" The man asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." The doctor said.

Meanwhile in the boys mind.

"Brat, oi brat!"Roared an enormous beast with red eyes with blood shot black sclera and large glowing sharp teeth spread in a horrifying grin.

"What do you want fuzzball!" The short blonde shouted back eye twitching in annoyance.

"Just checking to see if you were still alive remember you die I die and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not die."The beast replied in an annoyed tone.

"Jeez how hard can it be to tell if you're dying. I mean you're the frickin' Nine Tails! And wait a second didn't you used to be bigger? "The blond shouted as he noticed something off.

"I had to use a significant amount of chakra to heal you this time and as a being made of nothing but chakra using up that much actually physically alters my body, in this cause a reduction in general mass" The bijuu replied"and stop shouting it's annoying."

"Okay. Wait you're made of chakra I thought you were a demon?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I'm not a demon you stupid brat! That was just a rumor any actual ninja could have dismissed." The now seven tailed fox replied.

"Then why didn't any, for that matter why didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"You never asked dumb brat." Kyuubi replies.

Naruto face faulted "Anything else you're not telling me got a family, tragic back story, or a name?" Naruto asks sarcastically.

"In reverse order Kurama, no, and I don't even have any genitals I'm made of chakra."Kyuubi replied.

"…"Naruto's response "Okay first off eww too much information, second Kurama got it."

"Great well your injuries are mostly healed and I'm tired so while you try to figure out what's going on I'm going to sleep don't bother me." Kurama said in the most annoyed tone it could manage.

"Wait your relying on me to figure something out." Naruto asked confusedly.

"Yes well I don't exactly have a lot of options I need to recover and to do that I need to sleep and before you ask yes I'm aware of just how much of a long shot you figuring anything out actually is." Kurama replied.

"Teme." Naruto muttered as he woke up.

The first thing he saw was a woman with what looked like green hair sitting in a chair across the room watching a television. She was definitely not anyone he knew aside from the green hair she was tall, had fangs and to things that looked like hair decorations, but on closer inspection were actually tiny horns.

"Oh so your awake. Don't try to move you have a cast on both arms and legs and you've been out for a week." The woman said. "My name is Moroboshi Lum now care to tell me who you are and why you where half dead near a river."

"A week! Oh man how could I be out for a whole week? Oh right massive injuries and a lot of bleeding. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and as for why I was near the river well basically I was fighting someone near a waterfall and must have been knocked out and floated downstream." Naruto replied frowning slightly at the thought that he must have failed to catch the fleeing Uchiha.

"And why where you fighting near a waterfall?" The now identified Lum asked. _"Weird kid."_She thought treating the wounds that put him out for a week like an everyday occurrence.

"Because I'm a ninja from Konohagakure no Sato and was trying to capture another ninja who left the village and joined one of its biggest enemies." Naruto replied.

"Okay and what and where is this Konoha? If I gave you a map could you point it out?" Lum asked as she went to get a road map.

"Well yeah. Why?" Asked the blonde.

"Because I've never heard of it." Was the reply he got as the map was laid out in front of him.

"What the? This doesn't look like any map I've ever seen." the blonde said in a slightly panicked tone. "Hey did you find a hip pack with me there should be a map back in there." said the orange clothed shinobi not realizing what was happening yet.

Grabbing the folded map from Naruto's bag Lum proceeded to lay the two side by side.

"What these are completely different. Where is this? I've never seen this Hi no Kuni before." Lum stated.

"How could you not know one of the most important countries in the world?" asked Naruto in a worried half shout if they couldn't find Hi no Kuni then how would he get home to keep his promise to Sakura, become Hokage, or eat at Ichiraku's? That last thought almost reduced him to tears, almost.

"I've never heard of it because it doesn't exist." she stated showing him a globe.

Naruto rushed over to look at the globe only find that there was in fact no Hi no Kuni in fact there weren't any of the countries he knew but a whole world of ones he didn't know like the United States of America, Brazil, Australia, and a small island nation like the paper map she showed him called Japan. Now Naruto isn't the brightest of individuals but even he knew a world map would show the countries he was familiar with if they were anywhere in the world. Taking these facts into account he quickly came to the most absurd conclusion which oddly enough for once was right. "I'M IN ANOTHER WORLD!" The blonde shouted

Lum sweat dropped at the shear speed he came up with the most unlikely answer possible. _"What is up with this kid and when and how did he get out of his casts?"_ she thought out loud and said "Are you sure that's it and not just that your country has different names for the same places?"

Naruto's response was for the first time silent as he pulled a world map one of the few actually useful survival tools he carried out of his pack and showed her and it did indeed look completely different than any world map she'd ever seen.

"Okay let's say you are from another world. Do you have any proof this isn't an elaborate hoax?" The green haired woman asked skeptically.

"Um… oh I know can anyone here do this KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" as he formed his trademark cross seal and in a puff of smoke four perfect replicas of the boy stood right behind him.

Lum for her part simply stood their mouth a gape at what the kid in front of her just did. After taking fifteen minutes to snap out of her daze, another five to check and make sure that yes the kid did just clone himself right in front of her, and another 5 to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She decided the best course of action was to wait till her husband got home and discuss the facts with him over dinner and a stiff drink.

After an hour of waiting and back and forth questioning including asking how each other's worlds worked, discussing what to do now and Lum asking how he got out of his casts to which the blonde shinobi only respond was ninja escape technique. Mr. Moroboshi finally got back home and after finding out the kid was staying for dinner the two who had been home all day dropped the news on the husband whose name Naruto learned was Ataru. They proceeded to discuss what to do with the self-replicating blonde. After much discussing and promise of Ataru's favorite dinner they agreed to ask Naruto if he wanted to stay with them to which he responded by jumping up and down while excitedly repeating yes.

"_Why is this kid so exited?"_ The two adults thought in unison.

After showing him to a guest room they never used that he was staying in they threw him a shirt and told him that Lum would take him to get new close the next day, since his old ones were ruined to which Naruto reluctantly agreed.

The next morning after breakfast the ninja and his new care taker arrived at the nearest department store and the woman instantly started grabbing close off the rack exited. Naruto quickly rejecting them all.

"Why won't you at least try them on before saying no?" Lum asked.

"I don't like them" Was the young genin's curt reply.

"Fine then. Go find something you do like then." Lum said.

So after about five minutes by himself the blonde showed up at the dressing rooms with five identical orange t-shirts and five matching pairs of shorts leavening his green haired guardian stunned.

"That's a lot of orange isn't it" Lum asked.

"Yeah I like orange." Naruto responded.

"Don't you want something cooler looking?" Lum asked hoping to change his mind.

"What's cooler than orange?" Naruto asked actually sounding genuinely confused and tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Fine let's just pay for them and leave." Lum sighed muttering to herself "And here I thought I'd get to have a little fun dressing the kid up."

As they paid and left she asked Naruto more simple questions mostly about his education with the blonde explaining the academy and how it worked. Lum told him that wouldn't be enough and that in Japan a kid his age was required to go to school since most jobs in there world aren't combat related. But office or labor related. The blonde cursed, sighed and asked how this would happen She decided to simply try to enroll him at the nearest middle school and help with his studied from there seeing as he was likely behind other students.

As his current guardian took care of schooling Naruto wandered off to a kid's park with a small allowance from Ataru who knew full well how hungry a growing boy could get and sat on a swing letting his stress and sadness show for the first time since his arrival not noticing a little girl and a boy about his age both of whom were watching him from a nearby slide. After about five minutes the two went to see why the newcomer seemed so down.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked the boy.

That was when Naruto looked up for the first time and noticed someone else was there. Standing not five feet away where a boy about his age with spiky red hair and yellow eyes next to a young girl with brown hair and the same yellow eyes as the boy.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"Yuuki Rito and this is my little sister Mikan what's your name." The red head replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Was the blondes answer.

"So why are you moping on a swing Naruto." Rito asked once more.

"I wasn't moping." The blonde stated in an annoyed tone.

"Right well why then why are sitting alone staring at the ground looking so depressed." The only girl present deadpanned.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to come up with a cover story. He may be an idiot but even he knew how crazy saying, "I just wound up here from another dimension and don't know how to get back" sounded.

"I just moved in from out of town and was thinking of my old friends since I can't see them as much anymore." The blonde said silently patting himself on the back for coming up with a great cover story so fast.

"So how was that not moping?" The brunette asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Naruto went before sighing and hanging his head in defeat at being out witted by a little kid.

Rito just chuckled and asked the blonde, "Want to play with us then." In an attempt to cheer up the guy.

"Wait you'd just hang out with me just like that?" The blonde asked mentally jumping for joy at the possibility of making a friend without someone trying to kill him first.

"Yeah." Rito stated slightly confused "Is that weird or something."

"No just not used to people doing something like that." Naruto said.

After this they spent most of the afternoon playing around and talking. Naruto learning the two's parents were often busy so they took care of themselves. The Yuuki siblings learning that that the blonde was an orphan and that a local couple was taking care of them all went fairly normal until the blonde saw it. There across the street from the side of the small playground was a ramen shop after checking to see how much money he had and getting the other two to agree to eat there he rushed in.

Inside the shop where three people a middle aged man with thinning black hair and a small gut, a woman with brown hair who looked about the same age as the man, and a girl who looked to be in her teens with short black hair tied in a bun. "What will you have?" the girl asked giggling slightly at the group kids that just charged into the shop well the blonde at the front charged the other two were pulled in by their feet not even touching the ground. Their faces completely surprised looking like a scene out of a gag manga.

"One miso ramen." The dazed read head replied.

"One beef ramen." The girl said.

"And you?" the waitress asked the blonde.

"Five beef ramen, three shrimp ramen, and four pork ramen." The blonde said excitedly causing the jaws of everyone in the shop's jaws to drop.

"You sure that's a lot can you even eat all that." The waitress asked sounding completely stupefied.

"Yes." Was all the blonde said.

And finish he did eating his massive order almost as fast as the other two ate their single bowls. Leaving the entire stall as well as a few customers that came in later completely stunned both at the speed and amount he ate and the fact that he somehow got every drop in his mouth. Paying and getting ready to leave the blonde asked the siblings if they wanted to hang out again sometime, and they all agreed to meet at the park the next day before going the separate ways Naruto to tell his guardians about his new friends the Yuukis to tell their father about the blonde they met that just ate his own body weight in ramen in under ten minutes.


	2. Time skips and Aliens

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru

* * *

Naruto was having a normal day at school, an annoying normal day but a normal day none the less, after his daily showy entrance and getting yelled at by the morals officer Kotegawa, he went to class only to find out he had cleaning duty that day, after sleeping through all lessons other than P.E. he dealt with all the martial arts clubs trying to recruit him again. Yep only one thing was missing to top off the day and that was Rito stalking Sairenji. Speak of the devil there it was yep normal day.

After noticing yet another friend Saruyama sneaking up the on the unsuspecting red head the two said in a unison acquired through much practice, "Hey Rito Stalking Haruna again."

Said boy almost jumped out of his skin.

"Don't do that and I'm not stalking!" He replied angrily.

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now this happening at least once a week." Said a smirking Saruyama

Naruto followed up with, "and if you weren't stalking what were you doing?"

"Following her waiting for a chance to confess." Replied an annoyed Rito who then pointed at Saru. "And I don't follow her nearly that often."

"Right stalking." The blonde replied in a cheerful tone.

Rito sighed as he looked at his two friends. After their first couple of times meeting at the park Naruto ended up going to the same middle school as Rito where the two became fast friends as well as before meeting Saruyama. Saruyama was relatively normal but even by high school standards was a bit of a pervert. The blonde on the other hand was a mystery that the other two had yet to figure out. You'd think after knowing him for three years, he could be loud and cheerful one minute and angry and serious the next. He was an idiot barely passing most classes but a genius with the creative stuff, ate almost nothing but instant ramen yet was in the best shape of any one in their school. The world's biggest goofball and the most serious guy they knew at the same time. It was like he was chaos personified, a paradox incarnate, and he knew it.

"Hello." said a female voice causing all three to jump. Standing right there behind the blonde stood the Red head's crush and her to friends Risa and Mio.

"Hi/Hello/Yo" said Saru, Rito, and Naruto respectively the blonde shooting a mischievous smirk to Risa which she returned. That was another thing no one had figured out the shared the same look every time they met and no one else in either group knew what it was about. They had theories, Rito thought the girl helped Naruto with his pranks; Haruna was convinced the two were eternally up to something, Saru and Mio both thought the two were going out, but nothing concrete. Only they knew it what it meant and they weren't telling.

"So what did you want?" Saru was the first to ask.

"Uzumaki-kun and I have cleaning duty together." The purple haired girl replied.

"Oh yeah. I kind of forgot." said the blonde ninja. He then marched off to the classroom saying. "Well no time like the present."

"Goodbye." said Haruna before following the blond.

As the two left and the girls wandered away Saru and Rito started to talk about what to do while waiting for the blonde to return. This went on until Saruyama got bored and a bored Saruyama is a scary thing so when he suggested helping Rito ask out his purple haired crush the red head was rightfully a little worried but went along with it anyway.

Meanwhile Naruto and Haruna were wiping down the class room and making small talk, when certain spiky haired duo walked in. Saru asked his blonde pal for some help moving some heavy equipment out of the gym. Saying that the basketball team asked them for help. The blonde agreed and they left Rito to take over cleaning. As the blonde and brunette of the trio stepped outside they stopped and hid near the door to listen in.

"S-Sairenji I wanted to ask you something for a while now?" said the nervous red head.

"Yes." The girl replied.

"I-I wanted to ask." the trembling Rito said, "I-I wanted to say. I like you please go out with me!"

Outside the other two were about to sneak away proud of their friends accomplishment when they heard the words that made the spiky haired trio's world stop dead.

"I'm sorry but I already like someone else." replied the purple haired girl almost sounding sad about it before saying the seven words no man ever wants to hear before leaving the room. "But we can still be friends right?"

For their part the two eavesdroppers were quick to help out their depressed friend.

"Come on man cheer up let's go get some ramen that always helps." Said the blonde to anyone else this may have sounded stupid and insensitive but the other two knew that was basically code for let's get some food and you can dump your problems on me. So off they went as they sat and ate and Rito vented at the two until both had to get home.

After getting home and doing his homework, meaning getting Lum to do it under the pretense that she was teaching him, Naruto was relaxing in his room. A relatively normal room except for a small row of potted plants set by a window and a used bed you'd think it wasn't being used. Naruto relaxed with a new volume of One Piece now dressed in his casual clothes. Rito and Saru once asked if he only owned that one set of clothing. Once he responded by showing them his closet which was full of five warm weather and five cold weather versions of the same outfit. The blonde spent a good twenty minutes laughing at their reactions.

Half way through he looked out his window and was surprised by what he saw. The strangest sight he had seen since his arrival in this world and considering his adopted family that was saying something. It appeared to be Rito pulling a pink haired girl with a tail and strange clothes while being chased by what looked like a pair of yakuza also with tails.

"…okay this I gotta see" said the blonde shinobi jumping out his window grinning like a madman.

After a quick chase he found his friend, the rosette, and the devil tailed gangster look a likes in the park not too far from his house. Carefully surveying the situation the blonde did the only logical thing well logical to him at least.

"Dynamic entry!" Was the shout the four in the park heard before an orange and yellow missile collided with one of the thugs.

"What the hell was that?" Was the question Rito managed to ask before hearing a familiar voice

"Yo?" the blonde casually said standing atop the unconscious thug.

"Naruto!" Was the red head's stunned reaction he knew the guy was strong but watching him do a flying kick to a guy that tossed a truck like it was a piece of stone, and knockout said guy in one hit. That was just unbelievable.

"Who are you and why do you people keep interfering." asked the still conscious thug.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I interfered because you were threatening my friend." replied the blonde in cheerful tone twirling a kunai by the ring.

"_Where did he pull that from?"_ all three wondered as one.

Rito being the only one there who actually knew the blond personally was now worried. The last time he saw Naruto act like this during a fight was when the older brother of some kid that kept bothering Mikan tried to threaten the two to not to interfere with his little brother. The blond's response was to send the older brother, the younger brother, and the entire delinquent population of the schools both went to the emergency room. To this day no one knows why it didn't make the news. Rito guessed fear, Mikan just thought because no one would believe it.

For his part thug number two was smart enough to know that the guy that just one hit K.O. his partner was probably good enough to take him on as well. So instead of fighting like an idiot he tried negotiating with the new comer. "Look were not here to cause trouble where just here to take the princess back home."

"No I don't want to go back to those arranged marriage interviews." shouted the belligerent princess.

Leaving the two humans stunned _"That's what this was about."_

"You're telling me that I just ran half way across town, dodged a thrown truck, and risked my life because you want to marry off someone's daughter?" Rito deadpanned. "And you couldn't just tell me that instead of being as menacing as possible till the guy that could kick you're asses showed up?"

"Yes Lala-sama is the daughter of the emperor of Deviluke. One of the most powerful empires in the universe and she must be married, so as to give the empire an heir. "Replied the thug ignoring the second part.

For his part Naruto was off to the side laughing his ass off.

Suddenly a large octopus looking machine came from seemingly nowhere as Lala shouted, "GoGo Vacuum-kun!" as the enormous octobot starts sucking up everything.

As the robot started damaging the park Rito asked, "Please tell me you can turn that thing off."

"Uh well let's see." Replied Lala chuckling nervously.

Naruto hearing this responded with the one method that always seems to work. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

A second Naruto appeared leaving both Rito and Lala being stunned. And when Lala is stunned you know it's weird.

"Odama Rasengan!" The blondes shouted smashing a giant swirling ball of energy into the robot causing it to explode.

This got two completely different reactions from the duo to the side. Lala was fuming that this guy just destroyed her invention. Rito meanwhile was smacking himself convinced he was dreaming.

After a good few minutes of calming the pinkette down and convincing Rito he was awake the questions started. "Okay ignoring the alien weirdness for now."

Lala pouted at him.

"Ignoring that. Since when can you clone yourself and use giant energy balls!" Rito exclaimed.

"Since I was twelve." Naruto said casually.

"Okay so why didn't you ever tell anyone." Rito asked eye twitching in annoyance.

"You never." Naruto started

"Don't you dare say you never asked!" Rito cut him off.

"Well would you believe me if I told you?" Naruto asked.

"No but you could have shown me." Rito said.

"Errr never thought it was important." Naruto said chuckling.

"That was lame." Rito said sweat dropping.

"I know but it's the truth." Naruto said hanging his head in despair.

"You're a moron." Rito deadpanned.

"Okay well let's just go to your house I don't know about you but I don't want to be here when the cops show." Naruto said before leaving not even waiting for an answer.

After reaching Rito's house and Naruto calling home to say where he was and that he was staying the night. Spinning a tale of heroism and craziness involving a dog, several thugs, and a gas main leak. The alien and the only normal of the group were staring in awe of The ninja's masterful bullshitting skills as he somehow convinced his guardians that what he told them was true despite sounding like a blockbuster action movie.

"Now Rito had some questions so to save time I'll just tell you my story and please save all questions for after I'm done." That said he spun his life story right up to when he met Rito.

Rito was the first to speak, "Okay you were right I would never have believed that before tonight."

Looking over to the pinkette the two noticed she was crying. "That was terrible *sob*did they ever hit you."

"What the? No did you happen to miss the part where I said the freaking strongest ninja in my village was on my side and even without that they thought I was the most powerful demon in the world. At worst a couple drunks would flip me the bird but they were still terrified of me." The blonde said almost sounding a little proud of the second part.

"Alright then remind to tell my dad about this. It could make a great manga." said Rito silently accepting the weirdness that came into his life since just taking a bath not an hour ago.

"Anyway what's your story?" The blonde asked the alien.

So much like Naruto she told of what happened and why she ran away.

"That sounds like it was probably pretty bad to have no free choice." Rito said.

Naruto was more concise. "Huh that kinda sucks."

"Well I think we've all had a long night maybe we should go to sleep and continue this in the morning." Rito said and before leaving the room to go sleep on the couch Naruto could swear he heard the red head mumble something about the look on Mikan's face in the morning but decided to ignore it.

The next day Naruto woke up and after taking a second to realize where he was decided to make breakfast. Though several people wouldn't believe it he was a halfway decent cook. He lived on his own for several years and as good as ramen was even he occasionally wanted something else. About half through preparing the favorite breakfasts for everyone that he knew in the house. Guessing at the craziness to come and assuming they'd kinda need it he heard Rito scream.

_"Yeah today's gonna be a good day."_ thought the blonde.

Rito, Lala, and Mikan came down stairs and as soon as they saw what was on the table Rito grinned, it was payback time for last night. Just as Naruto came out of the kitchen with the last plate of food Mikan turned red and not just her face. No she had a full on body blush at she stared at the blonde. She looked at Rito's grin and she actually somehow managed to pale and blush at the same time, yet another impossibility that only Uzumaki Naruto could cause. Ever since she got old enough to actually notice boys she had a huge crush on her brother's friend. After all he was nice, would help her out any time she asked, and what really got her was the time he took on two freaking schools worth of thugs for her. It probably helped that his only competition for her was a bunch of normal twelve year olds.

That wouldn't normally be a problem after all kids get crushes on older friends all the time but what made this a problem was her brother knew and never missed a chance to tease her mercilessly about it, and from the looks of it today would be no exception.

"What's the matter Mikan-chan you sick or something?" said the oblivious blonde checking her for a fever.

The other reason her crush was so annoying despite that, even she knew it was obvious but the blond seemed completely clueless. Which he was.

Rito just barely managed to stifle his laughter while Lala looked on confused for about a second before guessing what was happening. Clapping her hands together she sat down at the available seat, Rito sat next to her leaving the only available chair next to Naruto. Had Mikan been thinking straight she could have just moved her plate to one of the sides and avoided the immanent taunting. Fortunately once again the blonde came to her rescue even if by accident.

"So what was the shouting about?" Queried the cook.

"I woke up to find Lala naked in my bed and freaked out." Replied Rito.

The blonde then looked at Rito like he had grown a second head then looked at Lala then back to Rito before asking.

"You found that girl naked in your bed and your first response was to scream." It was a statement not a question but Rito nodded any way. "That's it hand in your man card you obviously fail to be one."

Naruto followed this up lightly striking Rito with a stick. Well he called it a stick but it was actually an oak branch he found in his yard he dubbed "twiggy."

Lala was a little shocked but was too distracted by the warm delicious food. Mikan on the other hand was laughing at the poor red head as he went to mope in the corner. Never a dull moment passed when Naruto was around that's for sure.

As the blonde Ninja and the red head left for school Naruto began pulling his uniform out of some weird wrist band. The two talked Rito explained that Lala claimed to have fallen for him when he tried to save her from those thugs in his room. The blonde praising his friend for managing to get such a cute girl to fall for him though he was a little suspicious of the fact that this was happening right after she announced her hatred for those marriage meetings. The two were fine until they saw the one person neither wanted to see so soon after yesterday. Sairenji Haruna.

"Yuuki-san, Uzumaki-kun." She said as the two started to walk away she called, "Wait Uzumaki-kun I wanted to talk to you about something."

Naruto looked worriedly at his friend who just told him, "Go ahead after all just because she rejected me is no reason you two can't still be friends."

So Rito went ahead just far enough to barely hear what they were saying while Haruna fell into step with Naruto.

"So what did you want to say?" asked the blonde still finding the situation kind of awkward.

"I know you were listening when I turned down Yuuki-san the other day." She said.

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" asked the confused blonde.

"Everything." Replied the purple eye girl. "Do you remember the reason I turned him down?"

"Yeah you said you already liked someone else." Said the blonde still not getting it. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You are the one I like." Replied Haruna looking strangely ashamed.

"What!" Was all the now bright red-faced blonde could say. Whether red from the sudden confession or rage at her saying this the day after rejecting his friend no one could tell.

Rito who had been doing his best not to listen couldn't help but be shocked at what he heard the girl he had liked since middle school. Turned him down because she fell for his best friend.

"I don't expect you to accept or return my feeling but I just thought that after hearing what I said to Yuuki-san I should at least tell you." she told him before running off. Leavening a confused blonde and a red head sorting out probably the weirdest mix of emotions he had ever felt.

* * *

Also from now on the harem tracker will appear at the end of every chapter

Rito-Lala, $$$

Naruto, Mikan, Haruna, $$$$, $$$$, $$$$$, $$$$$, $$$$, $$$, $$$$.

For those that haven't read the original version have fun guessing though maybe slightly


End file.
